You Can't Camouflage Everything
by Deamiel
Summary: Meet Leichte Jager , a sixteen year old high-school girl. Meet Leichte Jager , a complete enigma to the rest of the humanity. Meet Leichte Jager , a student who gives hundred percent to life only to have a unlucky star shine above her in return. Now put this unsolvable puzzle into a magical high school. What do you get?
1. Chapter 1

Technology is catching up in strides to magic and changed the concept of 'doing magic'.

FULL SUMMARY:

However this ability is solely linked to your genes, in a sense, you have to be 'made' to battle.

Following the Third World War, a devastating battle taken to the next level by technology to result in violent bloodshed, the world's superpowers shifted to these four nations: The United States of North America (USNA), New Soviet Union, the Great Asian Alliance, and Japan. In Japan, the magic community is informally overseen by the ten Master Clans in place of the government. The military and government know it's being influenced by the world of magic in more ways than one. Always being asked to hand over rights to take arms to these magicians.

Now the military and government have had enough of being pushed around by these clans- always being 'advised' to perform advances without the official approval- they are ending this irritating feud.

A simple challenge should end this all.

Meet Leichte Jeger, a sixteen-year-old high school girl. Meet Leichte Jeger, a complete enigma to the rest of the humanity. Meet Leichte Jaeger, a student who gives hundred percent to live only to have an unlucky star shine above her in return.

Now put this unsolvable puzzle into a magical high school.

What do you get?

Mizuki Shibata, a timid girl, looked around nervously fiddling with her miss fit glasses. Her unusual molten gold eyes stared at the ground, which strangely enough was more interesting, than the large monumental building behind her. The atmosphere oozed prestige and confidence as the senior class members filed in systematically chatting happily between each other in their own groups. She waited patiently and vigilantly looked around for the familiar solemn girl with dark grey short cut hair with a large bundle of longer hair on either side. Not feeling defeated as time took its turns she saw a rare sight which perked her interest. Something strange. Something unique. Something unworldly.

Good or bad? She does not know but now all she could be was stare in awe as a female figure walked in with unmatched elegance. The rest of the student body too turned around having sensed her untameable aura, paused to take in the breath-taking sight.

The girl was tall with a lithe stature. Her eyes scanned the area with a cold calculating gaze, pausing momentarily at potential hazards, but never the lost the underlying sense of pride she held. Hair, white as soft snow falling on a tranquil winter day, was spun by a deceiving spider fell down in uneven spikes resting neatly, yet this look deceived many to think she was a young man. Her lips in a straight line was emotionless but a flicker of amusement in her eyes surprised Mizuki, to no ends. Walking at a strict leisurely pace her uniform, being that for the male population of the school did not help create the female image, curved around her body in comfort as something unholy stood out like a sore-thumb to Mizuki. On the mystery girls shoulder was a bare grey octagon crushing all respect the rest of the student body had for her. Everyone carried on. Mizuki just stared at her. She walked to her.

Nearly hyper-ventilating, Mizuki felt her heart beat to an erratic pace. The girl stood in front of her as Mizuki felt like it was judgement day making her step back and look at the floor in the submission of the hard stare she was receiving.

"Listen, Miss?" A polite calm voice laced with a german accent spoke, purposely soft and slowly spoken to not scare the timid animal Mizuki was, making Mizuki look up in interest completely forgetting how scared her eyes reflected her to be.

"Sorry in adfance too use up sie time, but please can sie pointen me in zee direction off zee principle's office?" Mizuki herself stammered in embarrassment only to look around to set her bearings. She was polite and reserved, having noticed Mizuki's shy personality, she kept her calculating stare to a minimum. Thankfully, Mizuki knew exactly where the office was.

Starting to walk away to begin her journey, Mizuki stopped her with a stuttering 'one minute!', swiftly turning to Mizuki giving her full attention Mizuki could only look away with agitation.

"I wo-would advice yo-you to enter fr-from the back. Be-because the entrance ha-hall is crowded..." Feeling the same cautious eyes scan her body to indicate hidden intention only to be at ease.

"Das concern, ich am zankful for. Ich will take zee back entrance, zanks for the advice. Please may ich have sie name?" Mizuki felt a smile touch her lips as her familiar jubilant self took a risky step to speak.

"My na-name is Mi-Mizuki Shibata. What's is yours?" Mizuki knew that this was a risk to be so friendly, but when a spark of amusement once again flashed in her dark eyes Mizuki knew she did no wrong.

"Meine given name ist Leichte Jager. Ich will bee off zen." The foreign girl replied sincerely with a nod and left with the same aura of professionalism. Her strides even and her head held high marked the day Leichte Jager entered Magic High-School. Equipped with all the knowledge and experience she plans on shaking the Magical community, with a major earthquake.

~X~A~X~

"That's not fair brother!" A high pitched voice exclaimed, clearly not happy about previous developments in her brother's life, the duo looked similar, if you mean the bright crystalline sapphire eyes. The boy was tall and slightly bulky to represent his unwavering strength, his face impassive as his eyes glittered in unexplainable emotion. His sister clearly shorter was a slender girl with a healthy complexion which captures one's eyes when among a million. Her slim body once holding a unwavering composure broke without a second thought.

"You got the highest marks in the whole year!" She countered without a second thought, the root of her confidence being solely her brother.

"Miyuki." The brother ended her rant with firm eyes which made her look away in shame," I scored the highest in conjunction with someone else." He spoke softly not wanting to break out his emotionless façade.

"Plus, eighty percent of the test were on practical skills, scoring highest in the writing test means nothing in this school." The male contradicted trying to calm the hot-tempered girl.

"Excuse me, sorry too interrupt sie." A strong feminine voice broke the raising tension between the duo. Turning to face the newcomer the two could only stare in surprise at her attire, the brother being less facial about his shock. She wore the a uniform similar to the male uniform only the colour palette of white, black and red. Her suit was a tailored English Cut, the blazer itself was black lined with red and white on the edges, with: little to no padding showing off the nice curve of her neck, thin lapels with a notches, firmly fitting around her waist with tapered sides, dual vents on the lower back of her blazer, her cuffs had three white buttons with an angle cut and her collar had two metallic eyelets connecting the two spread out flaps. Underneath her blazer was a simple dark wine red coloured shirt with a black tie in a half-Windsor knot. Her whole ambience had the feel of maturity as her face was serious and stoic with a familiar flicker of amusement in her eyes, as she stared back at the two with calculating eyes.

"Excuse me?" She spoke again, hiding her annoyance skilfully, looking at the two for a few seconds individually.

"Yes?" The brother recovered first, swallowing his insecurity of not having sensed girl within two metres of them, he asked coldly without any expressions to scavenge.

"Ich vish too know vere the principle's office ist?" She repeated with a tone of urgency, after all she only had twenty minutes before the introductory speech, the brother replied as the sister inched closer to him possessively while noticing how the brother and Leichte where making strong eye contact.

"Enter through that door take a right then you will see a staircase. Walk up to the second top floor and if you walk along the corridor you will see a door labelled 'Principle's Office'." The brother concluded and got an understanding nod from the questioner as she took her leave.

"Wait, what is your name?" A deep chuckle through him off as the girl turned her head with a twitch of her lips her countered forcefully.

"It's unly fair ift ich geten sie name, don't sie thinken?" Her voice cold, colder than the tundra his sister could conjure, he felt chills going down his neck as he replied.

"My name is Tatsuya Shiba and this is my sister Miyuki Shiba. Now what is yours?" He asked with a touch of wary.

"Ich name ist Leichte Jager." She replied impassively giving Tatsuya a glimpse of her shoulder showing the identical bare grey octagon he wore. He was interested in this girl. He admits she put him on the edge. He will now have to perform a detailed background check on her. If that wasn't successful he would have to try and get her on his side.

Her figure out of their sight, Miyuki looked at her brother with hard eyes searching frantically on his face for any indication of betrayal. Tatsuya allowed himself to be searched but could only find his thoughts lingering on Leichte. The way she held herself was definably like a warrior with dignity and honour, one innocent such as Miyuki couldn't understand. But Tatsuya did.

"Miyuki, she was the one who scored highest along side me..." The sister once again fell pitifully into a state of bewilderment as she always thought her brother was the best but out there were more people like him.

"What are you thinking brother?" She asked cautiously dreading the reply.

"I'm going to investigate her if she is powerful we are going to have to make an alliance with her." He tied all the lose ends, not leaving any room for arguments.

 _ **Interesting? Yes or no leave a comment and tell me if I should continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Leichte hurried for no one. Not for her parents. Not for her superiors. Not for God. She knocked calmly with precise intervals on a double pair of wooden doors. The principal grunted to indicate he was ready for the visitor. Opening the door she allowed the man to stare gobsmacked at her attire.

" Leichte Jaeger, from the Front Line Project." Her voice now adorned in a crisp Japanese accent, completely different from her previous natural voice. The man gasped and immediately snapped to his feet and nodded with a strict smile. He was wary of Leichte, making sure not to lose sight of her as he made his way around to a cupboard and opened it to present her with a different pair of uniform.

"I'm afraid to say your uniform is not satisfactory to regulation. This is what you will have to wear." Not showing her distaste in dresses she grabbed the garb and was lead to a separate private room. Staring at the white dress she groaned childishly but quickly wiped the dissatisfaction of her face into indifference. Throwing on the dress she smoothed down the fabric and kicked the loafers she was handed and opted for her hard leather ankle boots. Pushing her arm through the blazer and with quick unconscious flicks of her wrist she had her tie neatly smoothed out.

Unlocking the door she was greeted with another man, the principal missing from the room. The man was an average height for a thirty-year-old, blonde hair swept back with gel and stormy thunderous grey eyes gazed in her direction with humour. Fixed in the same type of attire Leichte came in but for her size.

"I need a camera..." Leichte growled in retaliation and whipped out a blade from her sleeve. She had made a comfortable compartment for it in the fabric of her arm.

"Hugh. Don't push me." Her german accent back with extra venom. The man simply laughed at her situation, not taking a note of her blade, and waltzed to her position with a brotherly smile.

"Nah, I'm just damn surprised by your attire." He pointed to her. Outlining her curve with a wave of her hands and reaching down to the grin at her revealed pale legs. "God must really hate you, senorita." He continued to laugh at her predicament. Leichte pushed his idle hand off her shoulder and turned to the side with a small pout on her lips.

"God don't give me that look..." He muttered. "You know why you're here." His voice low and full of affection. Leichte loosened her scowl and nodded slightly.

"I don't understand why Japan..." She points out.

"Well how about we are allies in the war, Japan sends us engineers in return for the war front not reaching them and cornering them." He playfully closed his eyes as if in deep thought and ended with a smirk. "And Germany can't learn to make proper alliances after World War 2." He chuckled. Leichte huffed in defeat and steered the conversation somewhere else.

"So the Corps want me to go to school. There are schools in Germany..." She pointed out.

"Yeah but the quality of education is crap, with the war going on everyone is paranoid with how newbies are going to survive so close to the front. Come on you're not just stalling us." Leichte gritted her teeth but groaned in annoyance when Hugh put his hand on her head as an act of affection.

"Plus the Corps are trusting you to flash your prettiest smile and strengthen relationships." He leant down, his smile now a sad one, "the war may be over but America can sabotage relationships in any way." She nodded in defeat. Hugh moved his hand to her hip and pulled her into an awkward one-sided hug. After a few seconds, he once again laughed with an awkward smile. "Your blade is poking me..." Leichte turned to him, eyebrows furrowed and lips twisted in a puzzled look. A facade of innocence.

"I put it away." She stated, her smile twisting upwards for a fleeting moment in amusement. Hugh quickly pulled away to feel around his blazer only to groan in frustration.

"That is the fifth jacket you've put a hole in Light!" He pulled the blazer off the assess the damage. Sighing in relief to find his shirt unharmed. He threw a playful glare at the girl who continues to maintain her curious stare.

"This is coming out your paycheck. You know this right..." Leichte dropped the act and shrugged with a satisfied smirk flourishing on her lips.

"It was worth it." She simply put it. Hugh sighed and simply hung his jacket on his hand and lead her to the door.

"The assembly must be over now so let's get you to your homeroom." He walked beside her down the stairs and through some corridors. The halls became filled with students who had just exited the assembly. The Course 1 students were based on higher levels so they let out first, and of course, because they were Course 1 students. When they saw Leichte and Hugh walk down the stairs they muttered about them and tried to throw discreet glare in their direction. Hugh wasn't bothered by it and Leichte mirrored the same attitude, years of encountering challenges had changed their demeanour into that of a cobra. Silently watch as the scene develops but strike when most unexpected.

"Miss Shibata." She whispered and that seemed to have been enough to make the girl turn around and shout in surprise at her entrance. Leichte's royal crimson orbs seemed to pulse in the light from the windows and Mizuki paused to take in the picture. Stance strict and unyielding but her eyes were softer than their previous crystalline harsh gaze.

"Thank you for your directions." Hugh raised an eyebrow at the return of her german diction but did not question it. Mizuki quickly brushed off the praise with a stutter.

"It was no problem!" Then a girl from beside her stepped forward and introduced herself.

"My name is Erika Chiba!" Her enthusiasm made Hugh smile to himself lightly. Leichte held her hand out for a formal greeting and Erika stared at the hand in wonder. Mizuki nudged her and whispered quickly 'You shake it!' Getting the idea immediately, with a flustered blush, Erika took the hand and shook it lightly.

"My name is Leichte Jaeger. Seems like we all have the same homeroom." Leichte turned to the open door with some students inside already socialising. Tatsuya would have stayed in the background but when Leichte's gaze wondered to him he froze as his tundra cold eyes clashed with her vivid crimson stare.

"You made it to the office?" Tatsuya asked, playing the part of a classmate. Leichte nodded and opened her mouth to say a quick 'thank you' but Hugh clasped his hand on her arm, instantly gaining her absolute attention.

"Ja?" She asked. Hugh strained his smile and reached out like a viper and dishevelled Leichte's hair with timed precision. Leichte having excellent response time jerked her hand up to nab the arm and crush it under immense weight was only off by a few seconds. Instead, she had grabbed his shirt sleeve and had no choice to let it go because Hugh was already retreating, making quick work of his run.

"Gotta go senorita! See you at home." With not restraint, she showed her middle finger in his direction and swore with a thick angry accent.

"WICHSER!" She heard his uncontained laughing down the corridor and turned to the group she was talking to only to continue with her vulgur language "Was für ein Arschloch." (he is an asshole) She spoke to herself, gazing up with a blank visage.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side..." Leichte shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair to give it some normal shape but it was beyond help now.

"Ja, I'm sorry about my brother." She pointed out with a groan. Turning to Tatsuya.

"Ja, also Danke for the directions." Tatsuya smiled, if not lightly. In his mind, Tatsuya was watching Leichte wary, the speed at which Leichte and the man displayed without the help of magic was not possible without strict training.

"So are you from another country?" Erika asked with a sparkle or interest in her eyes. Now Leichte had all eyes on her. She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Germany, Berlin." Erika whistled and Mizuki gasped.

"That's is quite close to the border." Tatsuya pointed out. Leichte hummed in agreement and then ultimately shrugged off the meaning.

"Can't choose where to be born, ja?" She turned the table around and immediately Mizuki and Erika sympathised with her. Tatsuya, on the other hand, was not so sure, but he still acted the part of a concerned classmate. Tatsuya itched to ask another question but was interrupted by a small whisper of 'older brother'.

"Older brother, thank you for waiting?" Her smile brighter than a million suns, blinding Erika and Mizuki who looked away awkwardly. Miyuki narrowed her eyes internally at the number of girls surrounding Tatsuya, a more strict and harsh voice used her voice to speak again.

"By the way, older brother, are you already dating?" Erika and Mizuki shared confused stares, Leichte opted however cleverly opted to ignore whatever was going on. Tatsuya sighed internally at his sister's strange behaviour, only blaming his overly affectionate gestures for this type of outcome.

"No Miyuki, they are my classmates. You know it is rude to say something like that..." Miyuki quickly gathered her bearing and apologised politely. But before they could introduce themselves to each other someone came up behind Miyuki.

"Greetings, we meet again." Then came a steady and reserved voice. She was shorter than Leichte and had a more dulled wine red eyes, which were not was bright and striking as Leichte's orbs. Curly lustrous black thick hair and a reserved smile. The man behind her gritted his teeth and could not help the clearing of his throat in distaste. Tatsuya returned the favour and nodded in greeting.

"My name is Mayumi Saegusa, and I'm the President of the Student Council." The guy behind her immediately cleared his throat more clearly. Leichte, bored beyond anything decided to add her two pence. She turned to the guy and immediately made eye contact with him. With the same innocent smile, she could fool anyone but Hugh with and asked with fake concern.

"Do you need some water." To add to the scene she even had a bottle of water handy, from the backpack she had strung around her shoulder. The guy glared at Leichte as if thinking she was looking down on him, which in this case she was right. Mayuki, seeing that this conversation taking a turn for the worst, addressed Miyuki with a smile.

"We can talk later Miyuki and go into more detail another day." She turned away with a polite nod and the boy followed turning around to throw a glare at Leichte. She waved the bottle of water in his direction making him snap back to the front. After they were out of the groups listening distance Leichte cracked a genuine smirk.

"Was für ein Arschloch." Mizuki stuttered out a warning, having caught the glare the boy threw Leichte.

"You should be careful, Jaeger-san. He is part of the Student Council." Leichte shrugged putting the bottle of water away.

"I have met many arschloch's Mizuki, one I have lived with most of my life. He was a pervert too. It did not take long to straighten him out." Having being addressed informally, Mizuki blushed. Erika failed to hold back a laugh.

"Did you see his face!" Erika acted out the scene once more, using an amateur replication of Leichte's accent, not that she minded, and held out her hand like it was holding an invisible bottle of water. "Classic!" Erika complimented wiping her eyes.

Please comment :)


End file.
